Fool Me Once Shame On You
by BabylonQueen
Summary: A in the closet jock (Dave Karofsky) and a only openly gay (Kurt Hummel). Dave bullies kurt to get attention because Dave is obsessively in love with him. Karofsky want's kurt all to himself, but that all changes when there's a new student at McKinley.
1. chapter 1

Kurts Pov...*

Hi my nane is kurt Elizabeth Hummel. I go to McKinley high, and I'm 17 in glee club and openly gay, So far my life is perfect... *shoved to the floor by Karofsky* well almost perfect, Dave Karofsky has been bullying me since the first day of school.

I hated being shoved into the lockers, and the slushie facials. I know it will never stop, especially when I knew his secret, he would kill me if I ever told enyone. Since I'm the only openly gay kid at my school Karofsky has been sexually harassing me and its gotten way too far.

"Kurt!" Said Mercedes "you alright"

Rachel walked up from behind Mercedes "what happened" said Rachel

"I don't know, I think we should try to talk to him in glee club tomorrow." said Mercedes "ya your right, see you tomorrow bye."

"Bye" Mercedes said to Rachel *sigh* kurt I hope your doing ok, Mercedes said to herself then walked to class

Later that day school was out and Kurt got picked up from his father "Dad"

"So how was school, " Just drive kurt thought with relief that school was over

"look son I know you mother isn't here anymore, but you need to know that you can always come talk to me,"

burt was looking at kurt while he was starting out the car window saying nothing. "Okay" Burt said whispered to himself while he was driving home.

Burt and Kurt arrived at the house, kurt rushed in the house not saying a word and left his dad still in the car. Kurt ran upstairs and digged his head into the pillow, kurt was sick of not standing up to karofsky.

The Next Morning... Kurt Alarm clock went off at 6:50, kurt hit snoozed while he was kicking the covers off of him and went to his bathroom to brush his teeth wash his face and put on his daily moisturiser.

Then got hairspray and styled his hair perfectly. Then he got dressed and went down stairs for breakfast then reached in the refrigerator and got a yogurt and a banana, "Good morning" Burt said "ready for me to take you to school."

"No its ok" said kurt "I'm gonna get a ride with Finn."

Kurt and Finn arrived at school Finn turned off the car "you ok little bro"said Finn "ya I'm ok" he responded nodding his head while unclicking his seat bealt to head to class.

When kurt was walking through the hallways he saw krofsky, and his heart started race with fear then krofsky started to speed

kurt ran faster luckily the bell rang and everyone was heading out of class which karofsky lost contact with kurt.


	2. Chapter 2

*Karofsky's Pov...

Today is Tuesday and I'm still obsessed with kurt Hummel.. he's just so sexy. I hate that he gets to walk around the halls all proud, I can't do that, I'll be a joke. No one will want me. I love when I hold him against his will to the lockers. While his feet is not touching the ground and weak and helpless I just want to do what ever I want to him and no one will stop me.

Later that day in Glee club:

Kurt! Mercedes said while her and Rachel was sitting behind him,

Me and Rachel wants to know what's going on with with you, you ok "Rachel: ya were your best friends you know you could tell us right.. "you guys I'm fine" he said

* with his feet and arms crossed*

Mercedes: Kurt I know you and you do not look fi- Mercedes was cut off by Kurt, "Look I'm fine ok just leave me alone he said with anger and sadness as he ran out of his class.

KURT! mr. Shue said with a confused look on his face, what happened "everyone was silent"

Kurt ran out of the class room and ran into karofsky*kurt fell on the floor*

Hyperventilating with fear kurt tried to get up really fast to get away from him, but karofsky was faster and picked him up to the lockers.

What do you want said kurt, you know what I want "karofsky said with an evil look on his face, No! No! put me down kurt said while he was hitting karofskys arms and kicking,

"karofsky hit him against the locker again and ran his fingers through kurt hair and gently ran his hand up kurts thigh to his crotch, *diiinnnggg*

The bell rang and everyone came out of there classes "kurt was relief that the bell rang, but not krofsky, karofsky was angry and dropped kurt to the floor, when karofsky was walking away*bang* he had hit a locker, while leaving kurt crying on the floor.

Kurt ran to the bathroom freaking out of what just happened, then he turned on the water and rinsing out his eyes before they started getting really red and puffy.

Then he started pacing back and forword with his hands on top of his head, then he heard to door open. Then Some guy came in and kurt ran out accidently bumping into him, then kurt felt a chill in his body as he left the bathroom and decided to ignore it and headed to his next class.


	3. Chapter 3

*Blaine's Pov...

My name is Blaine Devon Anderson I'm 17, I'm In the closet and I'm moving to lima with my parents because of there busines of vogue magazine.

"7:00" My alarm went of off as I got up and hit snooze then went to my bathroom, to splash water on my face to wake up and then brushed my teeth.

It was a new school so I didn't want to bring attention to myself, so I didn't put gel in my hair and wore a black polo shirt with saggy jeans and my black converse.

I headed down stairs to see my dad up making coffee while I made myself cereal "you ready for me to take you to school" said my dad "ya I responded I'm ready.

"Ok then let's go can't be late on your first day, said his father as he got the keys and drove me to school.

We have arrived in front of McKinley high, My dad put the car in park "Ok son right after school me and your mom have a interview so hear's a key to the house, your gonna have to walk home ok" said my father

"ya sure ok" I said as I left the car and walked inside and went straight to the office to get my schedule. As I came out the bell rang and I looked at my schedule and saw that I had English first period and in class C27.

45minutes later:

The bell rang and class was over I had to use the restroom so I went during passing period.

As I went in the restroom a saw guy pacing back and forward and looked like he was freaking out, Then he looked at me and ran out bumping into me.

That was weird I have no idea what just happened so I ignored it and went to the restroom, when I was done and left. The bell rang and it was time to head to my second period class which was science.

As I walked in I noticed that same boy, that boy from the restroom. He sat in the third row in the forth desk in the back as I sat in the first row, second desk in the front.

For some reason I couldn't stop looking back at him, as I saw him looking sad outside the Window with his legs crossed one another and biting his thumb nail.

Then the bell rang the second time and class started.

45minutes later:

Class was over and the guy I saw in the restroom was the first to leave the class room.

While I was still packing up all my things I left the class room and headed to my next classes.

Lunch:

The bell rang it was finally lunch time as I headed out of history and went to the cafeteria to get some food.

When I did I tried to find a spot to sit and eat and I saw the same boy sitting by himself, I took a deep breath and walked up to him and set my tray of food on the table,

" Is this seat taken?"


	4. Chapter 4

*Kurt's Pov...

I run out of the bathroom and headed to my next class which is science. As I entered, I sat down starting outside the Window and wait until class has started.

When class was over I was the first to leave, I wanted to hurry and head to my next class before karosky finds me during passing period.

Glee Club:

Kurt arrived in glee club and sat in his usual seat, In the back corner while Mercedes was sitting in front of me, "Mercedes" said kurt whispered, Mercedes: "ya kurt",

Kurt: "Well I was wondering at lunch you would help me with my history essay.

Mercedes: oh, kurt I'm sorry but I have to go in mr. Robert's class during lunch to finish my math test. "Kurt: oh ya, no its ok I'll work on it by myself.

"Ok class said mr.Schuster today assignment is the "Beatles"

So go home and find out the song you'll be singing in front of the class. *ding* the bell rang class was over and now it's lunch.

Lunch:

I got my food and sat by myself because Mercedes was finishing her math test, and Rachel was making posters for her student council class.

While I was moving my food around on my plate with my fork and decided not to do my essay right now then a guy came up to me and said " Is this seat taken"... "Um no, Kurt said you can sit here

"kurt was confused, why he would want to sit with him. " I'm Blaine" he said, "Kurt" I said, "Nice to meet you, "So are you new I never seen you before" said kurt.

"Blaine: ya I'm new.

"So where did you exactly move from"kurt asked

"I've moved here from new York, this is my first day.

"Kurt: Oh cool, I wanted to go to college in New York and apply for Nyada,

"Can I see you schedule. Kurt asked

" ya sure Blaine said, while Kurt was scanning his schedule,

Oh I see we have science and P.E together kurt said

" Ya I saw you in science class, Blaine said nurvsely, may I ask why you were so sad

"What makes you think that I was sad?, Kurt asked

"Well you didn't look to happy" And you bumped into me in the restroom, you were crying and freaking out" said Blaine while eating his salad looking at kurt

"Kurt froze then his eyes Wyden with surprise, he didn't know what to say, Kurt just meet the guy

Umm...Nothing, its a long story. I don't really want to get into it right now. "Besides why do you want to know?"

"Because you cut my leather jacket with your...hipoponinnes brochure, as Blaine said friendly, looking closely at it.

"Oh really. I'm so sorry I didn't know, you want me to fix it for you, I'm really good with the sowing machine, Kurt said"

"I don't think so, leather can be hard to sow"

" Oh please, I know what I'm doing. C'mon have some faith in me, "Kurt said"

"I don't kn-"Blaine was cut of by kurt, Look would you rather me fix it for you or you can bye a new one "kurt said" trying to convince him.

*Dingggg*

"Well that's the bell, gotta go bye "Blaine said blushing. But before kurt could said bye Blaine had already left... That was weird kurt said to himself and went to class.

Kurt went to his 5th period class after lunch which was English class, then after that he head to his P.E class and saw Blaine.

*In the locker room*

Kurt went straight to his gym locker and put in his combination 32,...14,...0 as he opened it he saw karofsky looking at him which made him feel uncomfortable.

So kurt went to go change in the bathroom stall, but that didn't change karofskys mind.

Karofsky ran fast enough to catch the door before kurt locked it, while karofsky was pushing the door to open and kurt tryed to push it close.

But kurt hurt his finger and lost his focus and karofsky got in.

Then karofsky had a evil look on his face, then slowly locking the stall, leaveing kurt terrified because he knew what was gonna happen...


	5. Chapter 5

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME ALONE FOR ON SECOND!?" Kurt yelled, while karofsky didn't say a word still looking at the stall door.

"What I'm-- karofsky got interrupted, " um is everything alright in there, some random guy said

"This isn't over, karofsky said while leaving the bathroom stall and pushed that guy interrupted him.

Blaine went to where the restrooms were to check his hair, and saw karofsky pushing a guy out of his way

Blaine ignored it while adding water to his hair to give it a new look, and Blaine froze as he saw kurt coming out slowly.

The same stall karofsky

came out of and kurt was panting heavily

"Oh my god kurt, karofsky was in there with you, what happened, did he hurt you, "Blaine said with a worried look on his face, with his hands on kurt shoulder

"My finger" kurt said with a low voice looking at it.

"WHAT!? Let me see" As Blaine grabbed Kurts left hand and rubbed gently over his index finger, does that hurt?,"Blaine asked"

"No, kurt said, looking at him trying to make sure my finger was ok.

"Can I ask you something?" Blaine said, still looking at his finger

"Ya sure what" "Kurt said"

"Was that... the same guy" Blaine asked" because before when I entered the restroom and you were acting pretty much like you are right now.

Then Blaine stopped to look up at kurt, while kurt didn't answer, still holding his hand

"HEY" karofsky yell, as Kurt quickly yanked his hand out of Blaine's

"What do you think your doing" karofsky said" Then karofsky looked at kurt, where you holding hands

"NO, kurt said with fear in his eyes, This is just Blaine, he's a friend,

"Just a friend" karofsky said, looing at Blaine

"Ya I was jus-- Blaine said but interrupted by karofsky, "No, Kurts fine, RIGHT, karofsky said looing at kurt with a face that terrified him

"Yes...I'm fi--ne "kurt said stuttering, while he had a tear trial down Kurts face

Blaine was looking at kurt with a sad look,

"Kurts fine now head to the field, Coach beats want you" said karofsky"

Blaine started to walk away but before he left, he looked back at kurt one last time.

Kurt gently shook his head up and down, to let Blaine know it's alright, and he'll be ok

*On The Field*

"COACH BEAST" yelled Blaine jogging" you ask for me?" asked Blaine with a smile

"No, I didn't why" coach beast said checking things off her clipboard then looked at Blaine

Blaine was confused, then he thought, KURT! Blaine ran fast, back to the restroom and checked everywhere, every stall, kurt wasn't here neither is karofsky

Blaine had no idea where kurt was, Blaine ran back to the field "COACH BEAST" Blaine yelled as soon as he met up with her

"Blaine said, coach beast, I need to join the football team he said breathing heavily

"Your a little late, Sign up sheets was at the back to school festival, but I can squeeze you in, How do you feel about kicker? Coach beast asked

"Umm I don't know I'm not very good at kicker "said Blaine"

"Look Blaine this is the only spot open, so do you want want it or not "coach beast asked"

"Ya I'll take it "Blaine said"

Good, now go look for Hummel "coach beast said"

Blaine started to go find him but he stopped when he Hurd the name Hummel

I'm sorry what did you just say, did you say Hummel, as in kurt Hummel? "Blaine said"

"No, coach beast said" Finn Hummel, Kurts step brother, ya he'll have your varsity jacket for you

Blaine ran over to the other side of the field, to fine him on the bench talking to some guy with a Mohawk

"Hey, are you Finn Hummel?" "Blaine asked"

"Yes I am, and who are you

Finn asked"

"I'm Blaine, Blaine Anderson I'll be the the kicker in this football team, and coach beast sent me over here to ask for the varsity jacket

"Ya follow me theres a room were we keep them "Finn said"

"Wait theres a room for your varsity jackets "Blaine said"

"Ya but there's also the gym clothes in there "Finn said"

"FINN FOOTBALL FIELD NOW! The same guy with the Mohawk said"

"Ok I'll be right there, "Finn said

Blaine here take this key, go down the hall and first door to the left, that's the room, oh and keep the keys every football player has one. "Said Finn"

Blaine opened the door, he went straight to the rack with the varsity jackets and took one

Blaine took a jacket and exited the room and locked it

When Blaine locked the door he herd a slight low scream in the hall

Then Blaine saw karofsky run towards a room and Blaine paniced when kurt poped into his head, was that kurt who screamed

"HEY!" as Blaine ran at karofsky

Karofsky hurried into the room as he noticed Blaine

"Anderson" coach beast yelled did you get your jacket

"Ya I did, but I have to g--

"No, "coach beast said" you got your jacket, now get your ass on the field, there's a foot ball game in 2 weeks

Blaine was angry and worried as he headed to the field because he never got to Kurt, and didn't know what karofsky was doing to him...


	6. Chapter 6

I gently shook my head up and down to let Blaine know it's alright, and he'll be ok. Blaine left and I was still here with karofsky

It was nothing but silence until karofsky spoke,

"Kurt I do not want you talking to him, and I don't care that's he's the new kid and your just being nice an--but he was cut off by Kurt

You can't tell me what to do, I said will a low stuttering voice. You don't own me, I DO NOT BELONG TO YOU!!, karofsky started to walk towards me cupping my face as I began to to cry.

Yes, yes I do own you, your mine, you think enyone like you, you think anyone wants to be your friend Nobodys gonna love you.

So just give up and let me have you all to myself, karofsky said as he staired at me breathing quickly

Karofsky then grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of the locker room and in the janitors closet, he opened the door and throw me in.

He picked me up and pinned me to the wall as I started to scream for him to let me go,

Then he thrusted his body at me and pressed his lips lightly on my ear and whispers into my ear

"There's a lot about me that'd surprise you, Kurt Hummel. Why don't you stop squealing around and find out.

Karofsky forced a kiss on my lips and slowly sliping his tongue in my mouth, his hand going up my thighs reaching towards my crotch.

"Please... stop...Please don't do this I sad while a tear was trailing down my face" karofsky unbuttoning and unzipped my pants...I SAID STOP!!

I pushed karofsky away from me, karofsky tumbled backwards he then got mad and punched me in the stomach, he wouldn't stop, I then fell to the floor, on all fours and karofsky was kicking me multiple times.

Kurt was being stubborn I couldn't do want I wanted to do, then i had an idea

I'll be right back I said with an expression grinning showing he has an idea and locked the door so he won't be able to get out. I left the room and went in the equipment room to get rope so I can have control

I got up sitting against the wall hugging my kegs and crying, "AAHHHHHH" I screamed with pain and fear

I was getting something to tie kurt up then I saw jump ropes they were rubber, perfect I said to myself, little after I heard a scream it was Kurts, shit if I heard it that means someone else can.

I then rushed back to the janitors closet and I grasped the handle, then I heard my name and got my attention, Fuck, It was the new kid Blaine. I opened the door and I didn't see kurt anywh--

I have to get out of here before karofsky comes back, I have an idea I'm gonna hide behind the door and knock him out, but with what, I looked around and found a metal dust pan.

I heard someone yell was it...was it Blaine, then I saw the handle move, and I acted quickly and hit him hard enough to knock Karofsky out.

I was silent for a moment...I did it I said with relief and excitement, I looked for the key in his Jean pocket and notice he was wakeing up

Oh my god, oh my god, I need to get out of here, I jammed the key in the door and thank God it opened, I ran as fast as I can, I ran towards football field so there's a lot of people, I felt felt safe, karofsky can't get me in front of all theses people

I saw Blaine, BLAINE, BLAINE I yelled running towards him until I fell

I was talking to this guy named Puck about the football ball game and what were going to do wen we got home since this was our last period,

"Hey dude I'm gonna go home and Netflix and chill with my girlfriend Quinn if you know what I mean" puck said and he laughed and punched him playfully I also laughed but awkwardly.

"Ya I think I'm just gonna read"

"What the hell that sounds boring, school is over and you want to read". "But the book is my favorite its "The Land Of Storys,

"No, dude don't you have a girlfriend you can be with" puck said starting at him

I don't know what to say I never and a boyfriend or girlfriend Blaine thoughts,

"Dude are you gay" puck said which cause me to panic "What no man, the thing is I used to have a girlfriend but we broke up, Yaa her name is Elizabeth,

"Ok ya, I have to go he said while leaving me all by myself, I got some water and while I took a sip looking at the football team I noticed Kurt he was on the floor, this made me drop my cup and run after him.

Oh my god, Kurt are you all right what happened after I left I was tricked coach beast never asked for me. Oh my god what did he do to you

"Blaine"? Kurt said with pain in his voice

"Yes, What is it"

Here let me take you to the bleachers, I took Kurt under the bleachers so coach beast won't see me and I laid kurt on the floor against the wall

"Ok,ok tell me what happened"

"Karofsky he...he... and Kurt started to cry

"Shhh its ok I'm here now I'll protect you" I then hugged Kurt as he cry a lot harder

"Kurt your ok now im here for you"

"Ok Kurt"

"Ok" Kurt said as I tried to calm him down

"Blaine, we need to stop him he's gotten to aggressive and physical, I can't take it not longer, he's to strong I won't be able to resist him next time

"Kurt don't worry there will be no next time

"How do you know that"

"I don't, but I do know that I'll be here for you, and that I'll protect you" I said while having one hand on the side of his face

"Thank you" Kurt said

"Hear let me take you home" Blaine said with his hand on kurts shoulder

"Ya ok"


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey" Blaine say with nervousness in his voice parking the car turning his hole body towards kurt

"We're here..."You know, you can allways come talk to me about any thing, I'm here for you" I said holding my hand to my chest

As I look at kurt, while he has his chin in the Palm of his hand looking out the car window, then turned around a few seconds.

" look, Blaine, Kurt says now looking at Blaine from the car window "I just met you two days ago...but I do trust you enough, and I think we would become really good friends" at the vary second kurt stoped taking looking back out the Window, looking at his house, and about to head out, before he was grabbed by the hand

"Kurt wait...I'm sorry. but you need to talk to someone about this" right then and there, there was silence, Kurt was confused why would Blaine be sorry

" Why are you sorry Blaine"

"kurt, I'm sorry because I believed him, I thought coach Beats... and-and -and.. I should of never left you"

" No Blaine its not you fault, I told to go, don't blame this on yourself, I didn't want to make enything worse. Witch it had but-" kurt trailed of his sentence as he talks and the memories were all hitting him hard, that make his stomach fell like a not.

"Kurt?" As Blaine tried to get his attention, Blaine Singhd as he continued to talk "You see kurt, this isn't good for you, you gonna keep, keeping this down when something triggers it. It's all gonna come up reaching to the surface and your not going to Handel it"

"Kurt I was wandering...you know since you need someone to talk to, and I have nothing better to do, and I don't have eny friends..."

kurt started to chuckle then stoped as he frowned, knowing he was going to ask to hang and chat, but his dad doesn't like him hanging out with guys, his dad would think he'd being inappropriate.

"Would like to hang out same time"

"Blaine I think we could become really good friends"

" Is that a yes" I ask smiling as I still held his hand, I thought hold a guys hand would be awkward...but it wasn't, something about holding kurts hand felt right

" Yes" kurt said as he finally realise that's a bad idea

"No" kurt said quickly before Blaine could answer, as he see Blaines smile fall

" Ok then...So, I'll see you at school tomorrow.

" Blaine I'm so sorry"

"No kurt its alright" Blaine giving a fake smile

"Ok " kurt giving a fake smile, as he grabbs the car door Handel and jumps out, "I'll see you at school" he says as he shut the door heading up his door step

Blaine was still in kurts driveway, waiting for kurt to enter the house before he left to go home. Before hitting his head on the stirring wheel, thinking of how a fool he was being

I got out of Blaines car and headed towards my house, as soon as I was at my door step, digging in my pocket for my keys, I glanced back towards Blaine a little that he won't see me because when I got out of the car he didn't drive away instantly. He was just sitting in the car.

As soon I got my keys and opened my door, I threw the keys on the coffee table, not know my dad heard the noise and came out of his room

I was on the couch, on my knees and flickered the blinds of my Window trying to be discrete about it, while seeing Blaine start to pull out my driveway.

"So how was school?" the sound of Kurts father startled him while his father had his arm crossed and leaning his shoulder on a piece of our furniture.

"Dad" kurt breathed out "you scared me, school was fine I guess", "How'd I scare you, you hideing something, where's finn?"

"Finns at football practices they have a game in two weeks" Kurt answers getting up to head towards the the the kitchen "So is it my turn to make dinner" as kurt went in the fridge, and as his father nodded while pulling out a chair sitting and tasking of his hat

" So how'd you get home since Finn had the car" kurt for a minute stop cutting the vegetables, then continued as he answers

" I got a ride" Kurts father wouldn't drop it, " I know all you friends kurt, and I know they all don't drive, who's this person... how come I've never met this person before"

"Kurt?"

"He's the new student at McKinley dad, we met two days ago and Finn has football practise and I didn't want to take the car, so I got a ride " as the young boy snapped and continued on dinner

"You mind telling me his name?"

"Blaine, his name is Blaine Anderson"

As soon Blaine dropped kurt at his house he headed back to McKinley. Blaine went back to the football field. He saw puck talking Finn so he went and jogged over there

"Hey guys what's up" as he finally meet up with the guys sitting on the bench

"Hey" Finn said laughing at what puck told him "practice Is over and we're just packing up now" Finn then got up and grabbing his helmet "I'm just gonna get my brother then leave"

"Oh I took kurt home" Blaine said happily until he saw Finns reaction

"You what!, what happened did my dad see you"

"I don't think so, and what's the deal" Blaines confused as why Finn would flip out

Finn scoffed " The big deal is he can't have eny guy friends, haven't you noticed he hangs out with girls!"

Kurt heard the chair screech as his father got up metting his eye "kurt what did I tell you about boys" his father then became furious

"Ya why doses lady Hummel get to hang out with all the girls" puck said chiming in there conversation witch made Finn snap

"Shut the hell up puck"

"Oh my god I need to get home and fix this, I'll see you guys tomorrow

Finn then ran to to his car rumbling in his gym Bag. Frustrating as he couldn't find them.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE MY KEYS"


End file.
